


Creating a Dream.

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri! on Ice!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Series, Reunion, Smut for part 2!, Viktor being an idiot., Yuri! On Ice Meme Kink on Tumblr, Yurio being himself., Yuuri being adorable., fluff!, kisses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: After they parted ways at the end of the Grand Prix Yuuri and Viktor never told the other how the truly felt. Both have been holding that guilt and regret in for almost a year. What can a cocky 16 year old with an attitude and a 6 year old do to get them to see they need each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt found on YUri! on Ice Kink Meme. Here is my story on what I think could have happened. Part 2 will include a 'love scene' between our two adorkable characters. First chapter will focus on our three main character Yuuri, Yurio and Viktor Please enjoy! And I apologize if any of the characters seem 'out of character'. I wrote this in a very limited amount of time.

Yuuri landed the quad flip flawlessly before moving on to the next part of his routine, then ending on his last spin and posing. He was completely out of breath and his eyes scanned the crowd for Viktor. He finally saw him running towards the kiss and cry, and Yuuri immediately skated towards the same location. He skated right into Viktor’s waiting arms holding him tight. 

 

Except for a small, almost unnoticeable flub during one of his jump combinations, Yuuri had skated his short and free skate program routines perfectly. With Viktor’s help he sat down on the bench of the kiss and cry.

 

When Yuuri saw his score and suddenly tears developed in his eyes. 

 

335.18 had been shown on the score board and the entire audience erupted into cheers.

 

“Yuuri you did it!” Viktor cried out. “You’ve won you’ve done it!” The Russian threw his arms around the Japanese holding him close. Yuuri returned the embrace feeling the tears developing in his eyes. It was surreal. Yuuri almost couldn’t believe it. But it was happening, it was actually happening. Immediately Yuuri felt overwhelmed as he was led back on to the ice along with Yurio and Phichit. Yurio had won silver and Pichit had won bronze.

 

The cameras were flashing and questions and interviews took place. Yuuri didn’t remember a damn thing. All he could recall was seeing his score and still not believing it. It wasn't until he had the gold medal placed around his neck had it finally clicked.

 

After everything had calmed down as much as it could, given the events Yuuri felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Yurio standing there arms folded in front of his chest. “Yes?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know how you beat me but you did. And I suppose congratulations are in order.” Yurio said holding out his hand in an offer for a handshake.

 

As bewildered as Yuuri was, he was clear headed enough to take Yurio’s hand, “Thank you. You were amazing too. You see, you didn’t need Viktor to plan a routine for you.”

 

“But he still managed to get you to win.” Yurio argued, “But mark my words, next season I’ll the one wearing the gold.”

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing it.” Yuuri smiled.

 

Yurio looked at Yuuri confused, “What the hell do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean I won’t be in the circuit next year. I’m retiring.” Yuuri responded as he stared down at his medal. 

 

Phichit overheard this and grabbed on to Yuuri, “You can’t retire! You still have so much to give to the ice skating world!”

 

“I know but I have come up with my own way of doing it. I’ve already discussed it with Viktor before this event started and he understands.” Yuuri explained. 

 

“Well, I did say that you should retire. Looks like you finally listened.” Yurio chuckled dryly, “I might even miss you around here.”

 

“Oh there will be no need for that. If what I have planned succeeds you’ll see me again soon enough.” Yuuri said before skating over to Viktor. 

 

Yurio watched the older skater and immediately wanted to know what the heck the idiot had been talking about. Pushing the thought from his mind he approached Viktor as well. “So you heard your student is retiring. Does that mean you’re coming back to Russia to skate again?”

 

“Well, I was actually going to ask you if you’d like me to take over as your coach.” Viktor said smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“It was actually Yuuri’s idea. He thinks I could improve in my coaching skills since I myself had plans to retire in a few years. And I believe I made you a promise.” Viktor explained.

 

Yurio looked at Yuuri whom only nodded in response, “You meant it? You’ll keep your promise?”

 

“I will be a year late, " Viktor responded, "But, yes, if you want me to.”

 

Yurio didn’t give an answer but he did offer the smallest of smiles. That was answer enough.

 

Viktor walked over to Yuuri, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“You kept your promise to me. You told me you would be my coach for the season and you told me I would win.” Yuuri responded, “Now it’s time for you to fulfill another promise.”

 

“But I-“ 

 

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder with a reassuring gesture,“Viktor don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Besides it’s not like you can’t come back and visit sometime right?”

 

Viktor had learned along time ago that Yuuri was never fully honest with him. He would always hold something back. Only this time Yuuri wasn’t the only one guilty of doing so, “Yes you’re right.”

 

After everything had quieted down Yuuri parted ways with Viktor and Yurio. Yurio wouldn’t tell either older skater but he had seen that fading spark and a part of him wanted to reignite it. After all he owed the idiot Katsudon. For now though, he’d let them wallow in their pity.

 

(ONE YEAR LATER)

 

“Yurio are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

Yurio had gotten used to being addressed by the nickname. He actually found it affectionate but he would never say that out loud. “Viktor we’ve gone over the routine so many times I’ve lost count by now. Just give me a hug and I’ll be fine.”

 

Viktor chuckled as he did as he was asked. The hug was brief, like all the others but it meant something to both of them. Yurio wanted the hugs because they reassured him that Viktor was keeping his promise. And Viktor gave the hugs because he had grown accustomed to hugging Yuuri before each program. Yurio had seemed to know this and despite his attitude he had obliged his coach. 

 

“I know I can’t replace him but at least I can live up to him.” He had told his coach and now friend.

 

Viktor had told him he just wanted Yurio to be himself but if he insisted he wouldn’t stop him.

 

This year the first competition Yurio was competing at was the China Cup. When they arrived Viktor was overwhelmed with Nostalgia. He pushed it back and scanned the arena for any familiar faces. 

 

Most of the skating circuit had been disappointed that Viktor hadn’t returned to the ice to compete but after explaining he had a promise to keep they had toned down a little.

 

Yurio had managed silver and he was fine with that. As long as he placed in the top three he knew he’d make it.

 

Chris, whom again was at the China Cup approached the two Russians, “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“Likewise.” Viktor smiled, “It seems empty without him here though.” Just as he spoke these words someone one else started talking.

 

“No, no, Maeko you can’t go in there, hey wait for me!”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw a little girl no older then 6 running towards him followed by a glasses wearing brown eyed black haired out of breath, Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“Yu-Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks as his own eyes widened behind his glasses, “Vik Viktor?”

 

The little girl addressed as Maeko looked between the two, “Yu-chan? Did you say Viktor?”

 

Yuuri snapped out of his trance and looked down at Maeko, “Yes, this was my coach Viktor.”

 

“Oh! It’s you!” Maeko walked over and to everyone’s surprised kicked Viktor right in the leg, “Baka!” she shouted before walking back over to Yuuri.

 

“Maeko! Apologize right now!” Yuuri commanded.

 

“No, he deserved it. He hurt you remember!”

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri then Maeko confused. “Maeko, I’ll forgive you for kicking me if you tell me what it is I did to hurt Yuuri.”

 

“It’s nothing Viktor she’s just-“

 

“It’s because you left him.”

 

“Maeko don’t-“ but it was too late. “I’m sorry Viktor I just, I’m sorry we’ll go. Please pardon our intrusion.” Yuuri reached for Maeko’s hand and was about to leave when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. It was déjà vu all over again. Only difference was the location. “Viktor?”

 

“Is what she said true? Did I really hurt you when I left?” Viktor asked his voice soft in Yuuri’s ear.

 

“Will you hate me if I say ‘yes’.” Yuuri asked in return his voice just as quiet.

 

“I could never hate you.”

 

“Then ‘yes’. I know I told you to keep your promise to Yurio, but you never once called or skyped or even sent a letter. I, I thought you had decided to erase me from your life.” Yuuri explained.

 

“Oh Yuuri, I wanted to. I wanted to so many times but I-“ Viktor shook his head, “I don’t have an excuse for what I’ve done. But I-“ he stepped back, “Wait, explain something to me first. Who is this little girl and why does she know all this?” 

 

“Oh this is Naito Maeko. She’s one of my students.”

 

“Students?” Chris, Yurio voiced.

“Yep. At Ice Castle I realized I couldn’t fully give up skating because I loved it too much. But I also knew I couldn’t compete anymore. So I figured why not help kids build a dream like mine? This was what Viktor and I talked about last year before the Grand Prix. As a reward for my students for doing so well the last few weeks I told them I'd bring them to one of the events. They picked this one. Everyone else's parents have already come to collect their kids. Maeko's mom is working late though, so I told her I'd give her a tour of the arena. Maeko despite her age has plenty of potential and she’s a quick learner. But she’s also a mind reader. She could always tell when I was upset.”

 

“Most of the time Yu-chan was looking at a picture of you.” Maeko pointed at Vikor, “And he had a sad look on his face, so I know you had hurt him some how. I asked him once and he told me someone special had left him but he was still okay with it.” Maeko shook her head, “I knew he wasn’t because I could tell he loved you. He was always looking at your picture the same way mommy and daddy look at each other. That doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is seeing Yu-chan smile.”

 

“I smile.” Yuuri chuckled, “I just-“ he didn’t deny Maeko’s word about ‘loving Viktor’ everyone knew that.

 

Viktor knelt down so he was now eye-level with Maeko, “Mae-chan, may I call you that?” when he received the okay he smiled, “Mae-chan is there anything you want me to do say sorry?”

 

Maeko looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning in and whispering something in Viktor’s ear. After a moment Viktor chuckled, “Okay.” he stood up and turned to Yuuri. Seconds later he had pulled the retired skater into his arms in a crushing embrace, “I am so sorry Yuuri. I had no idea I had hurt you so badly. Will you forgive me?”

 

“Viktor I-“ Yuuri shook his head, “Of course I forgive you.” He rested his forehead against his former coaches with a soft smile. The trance was broken when they heard a ‘ahem’. Both of them looked down to see Maeko with her arms folded in front of her chest.

 

“I’m waiting.” she said tapping her foot.

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri whom shrugged, “Should we?”

 

“It’s not like you two haven’t before!’ Chris spoke up.

 

"That was only one time!" Yuuri argued. He remembered the kiss the two of them had shared at the China Cup last year.

 

“If you two are going to do what I think you are, I’m out of here.” Yurio said as he stepped onto the ice and began doing laps.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “He hasn’t changed has he?”

 

“Actually he has, but he’ll never admit it. Now where was I?” Viktor spoke as he leaned in pressing his lips to Yuuri’s in a quick kiss.

 

“No no! Kiss him like you mean it!” Maeko ordered. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had one foot forward as if to challenge Viktor

 

“Wow for such a little one she’s really demanding isn’t she?” Chris pointed out.

 

“She keeps my other students in check, even the older ones.” Yuuri smiled at his student. “But when she looks like that she means business. Trust me she’s not going to let me take her out of here until she gets what she wants.”

 

“Sounds selfish to me.” Yurio said having passed by at the right time. 

 

“I just want Yu-chan to be happy and if that means I’m selfish then I’m selfish,” Maeko said standing at the entrance of the ring, sticking her tongue out at Yurio.

 

“Okay, okay, Maeko, if I do what you want will you listen to Yuuri then?” Viktor asked looking at the child.

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri expectantly. He had kissed him that one time at the China cup last year as well, but they had never gone any further then actual kissing. They’d share a kiss on the cheek, a glance to the other, but that was it. But Viktor had wanted to kiss Yuuri again and by God had he hated himself for not doing it when he had, had the chance.

 

Now. Now this time he had been given another chance, and he was going to take it. 

 

Leaning in he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s in a soft kiss. Yuuri returned it before deepening it wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist pulling him closer. The space between them was soon non-existent and Yuuri could feel his heart racing. He broke the kiss out of breath and blushing like mad.

 

Viktor turned to look at Maeko, “Well kiddo, was that okay?”

 

Maeko was tapping her chin with her pointer finger before smiling, “It’s a start.”

 

“Oh and how do you think I should continue?” Viktor asked now curious.

 

“I don’t know but I’m pretty sure you can’t do it here.” Maeko responded, “You’ll need privacy.”

 

Yuuri looked at his student wide-eyed, “Maeko, you are not allowed to listen to the triplets anymore.’ He rested his forehead in his hand, “I’m sorry Viktor those three are a bad influence sometimes.”

 

“But your student does have a point. If you’d like I would like to take you out tonight.” Viktor offered, “That is if you’d be able to.”

 

“Oh, tonight? Um, Maeko you’re mom’s going to be coming tonight, right?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Yep! She’s in the city too so she’ll come get me here.” Maeko smiled.

 

“Just to be safe I’ll give her a call.” Yuuri pulled out his cell and after making the call he turned to Viktor, “Did you want to go now or-?

 

Viktor was already waving over his own student, “Yurio! Would you mind showing this little student some of the jumps the big kids will learn?”

 

Yurio skated over to the side, “I’m not babysitting for you.”

 

Maeko stuck her tongue out again, ‘I’m not a baby and besides I saw you skate earlier and I liked it very much. I want to watch you, please? I want to get better too!”

 

Yuuri looked up to see if Yurio would cave, “She has her skates with her and she’s my best student. It would only be for about an hour.”

 

Yurio rested his forehead in his hands before running them through his hair, “All right.”

 

Yuuri had never seen Maeko put her skates on so fast in his life. “Okay, behave for him okay? Also have your mother call me when she comes to get you. That way I know you’re safe.”

 

Maeko motioned for Yuuri and Viktor to both kneel in front of her. They obliged and she wrapped her arms around each of their necks. “Have fun!” She said kissing both their cheeks before pulling away and carefully stepping onto the ice.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri looked at Maeko, “Go ahead. Show them.” 

 

Maeko nodded before starting to skate and pulling off a double lutz.

 

Yuuri smiled, “Yeah, she’ll be fine.” he turned to Viktor, “So, dinner?”

 

“Yes, dinner definitely dinner.” Viktor agreed as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist leading him out of the arena. “And I also have something particular I want for dessert.”

 

“Oh, what is that?” Yuuri asked.

 

Viktor whispered something in Yuuri’s ear only to have the younger skater go wide eyed and blush like mad, “Viktor!”

 

Maeko had stopped skating and looked at Yurio. 

 

Yurio in turn shook his head, “Trust me kid you don’t want to know. But I do owe you a thanks.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to get those two back together, but I wasn’t sure how. You helped, so thanks, I guess.”

 

“You can thank me by showing me all the jumps you know and teaching me one.” Maeko said.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Yu-chan hasn’t taught me the double salchow yet.”

 

“Fine double salchow it is.” Yurio skated off before showing Maeko the jumps. As he glided across the ice he had a feeling Viktor would be a different person when they returned to Russia and he couldn’t believe he owed it to a 6 year old and his old rival.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I cannot stress this enough! Any comments, and kudos make me want to write more. And writing keeps me happy and I easily get stressed. So please let me know what you think! And please look forward to part 2 which will include the 'love scene' And best of luck to anyone whom is working on a story for this amazing fandom.


End file.
